A Brief Moment of Privacy
by emeraldgirl503
Summary: A one-shot of my take on the scene leading up to the far-too-brief clip of Snowing in bed that has been making its way around today.


Snow was in the kitchen, cleaning up her dishes from lunch. Although it was a weekday, Snow hadn't returned to work yet. The substitute who had been filling in for her at school was pretty well established now, and now that the curse was broken, Snow was considering running for mayor, since nobody was trusting Regina anywhere near that office.

Emma hadn't been as content as Snow to just take some time relaxing. Charming had immediately turned the sheriff's office back over to Emma, and she had kept him on as deputy. Snow knew this would be a great opportunity for Charming to bond with his daughter, just as their adventures in their old land had been for Snow. The two had headed out first thing in the morning with Henry, dropping him off at the school bus on their way to the sheriff's office.

As she did in many quiet moments since the curse had broken, Snow's mind drifted to her daughter, and all the years they had missed raising the amazing woman Emma had become. While she was musing over it, the front door swung open, and Charming came bursting in.

"Charming? What are you doing home?" Snow asked. "Is everything okay?"

Wordlessly, Charming crossed the apartment in a few strides, then gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Snow immediately responded, wrapping her arms tightly around her husband's neck. Charming's hands traveled to her hips before cupping her bottom, lifting her into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues tangled in a passionate dance, and Snow moaned deep in her throat.

Charming started making his way toward the bedroom, but Snow tugged gently on his shirt collar. "The door," she whispered against his mouth, in the brief fraction of a second they separated.

Charming, keeping his mouth moving against hers, easily took a step back, lifted his leg, and kicked the door shut behind him. Then he returned to his original goal, making quick work of carrying her across the apartment to her bed. Without breaking their kiss, he placed her on her back on the bed and stretched across her, keeping most of his weight suspended on his forearms. Snow pulled his flannel shirt from his waistband and started trying to tackle the buttons, but her fingers were trembling with passion and anticipation and it was taking too long. With a slight groan, Charming pulled away from her and rolled to the side. "You do you," he suggested, leaning down to unlace his boots and kick them off.

Snow didn't hesitate, quickly lifting her shirt over her head and unsnapping the button on her jeans and sliding them down her legs. She glanced over to Charming briefly, who was standing to slide his jeans and boxers down his legs, his shirt flapping open. As if sensing her gaze, he gave her a look over his shoulder. "You're behind," he teased as he shrugged out of his shirt and rejoined her on the bed.

Snow reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, as Charming leaned over and slid her panties off her legs. He then trailed his hands quickly up her legs and across her abdomen, stopping to cup her breasts as he pushed back over her and resumed their passionate kissing. Snow let her hands trace the tight muscles along his back and shoulders, squirming underneath him as he rubbed himself against her. When he reached one hand down to increase the stimulation, she began whimpering and reached her arm out toward her nightstand. "Condom," she muttered.

Charming pulled away and rolled toward her nightstand, then slid open the top drawer and pulled out a condom. He tore it open quickly and sheathed himself, then rolled back on top of her. She gripped his hips and pulled him toward her, and he slid inside easily. As he filled her, they both moaned, and Charming leaned down and gave her an incongruously tender kiss. Then he began to move, and Snow rocked her hips in harmony with his. Their speed quickly reached their initial frenzied pace, and within a few minutes Snow cried out as an orgasm shuddered through her. Charming gave a few more thrusts before he growled and came, collapsing on top of her.

As their breathing returned to normal, Charming rolled to his side. Snow reached down and pulled up the sheet over them, then lay on her side to face him. Charming smiled widely at her. "Hi," he said simply.

She smiled back at him. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she asked.

"I told Emma I had something I needed to do and that I'd be back in a little while," he replied.

"And she didn't question it?"

"Did you want her to?"

"No," Snow answered. "Though it would have been funny to see you try to come up for an explanation for why you were leaving."

"I would have come up with something."

"Like what? 'I'm about to go have intense sex with your mom'?"

He grinned. "Of course not. I'm not the one who discusses my sex life with our daughter."

Snow reached out and hit him gently. "We were cursed! I didn't know she was our daughter!"

Charming laughed, then slid closer and kissed her quickly. He pulled back slightly, but left his hand on the side of her face, just below her ear. "It's so good to have you home. I missed you terribly."

Snow trailed her hand up the arm cupping her face. "I missed you too, but I knew we'd find our way home. Even in the darkest nights, when it all seemed hopeless, I remembered you and your unwavering faith in us, and I drew strength from our love. Without that, I never would have made it back to you."

He cupped her head and kissed her again. "Our family always finds our way back to each other," he murmured before giving her another lingering kiss.

After he pulled back, they lay in silence for a while, cuddling and caressing, trying to make up for all their years apart. Finally, Snow sighed. "Speaking of our family finding one another, Henry will be home soon from school, and I don't think this is how he should find his grandparents."

Charming gave her a soft smile. "I suppose not." He leaned in and gave her one final kiss. "I love you," he added.

She smiled back. "I love you too."

With a final grin, he pulled away and sat up. Snow sat up under the still-warm sheets and watched as he disposed of the condom and gathered his clothes, admiring his casual and easy grace and the play of the muscles under his skin. After he had redressed, he turned back to face her. "I felt you checking me out," he teased.

Snow shrugged and gave him an innocent smile, and he laughed. "I'll see you later, my darling," he said, before giving her a final smile and heading for the front door.

As the door closed behind him, she flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, a broad grin spreading across her face. It certainly was good to be home.


End file.
